


Unknown

by Glitchek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchek/pseuds/Glitchek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America embarrasses himself and runs away during a meeting so Germany goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my very rad friend yomosprincess on tumblr!! (i hope this is alright ;x;)  
> also it was pretty early when i wrote this so im sorry if they are ooc in any way!!

Everyone knew that America was generally a happy person, always smiling even when being looked down upon, even when he was being told things that he didn’t want to be true. But eventually, over time, these things wore down on you and America started to struggle to keep the happy act up.

Germany, on the other hand, was seen as someone stubborn and always angry. Yes, he did yell and shout rather often but that didn’t mean he didn’t have other feelings. That didn’t mean he was only good at comforting Italy when the Italian came crying, and also at being angry. He was good at other things too. People just didnt know.  
  
Germany had noticed over the past few meetings, which was now once a day for a week before a month’s “break”, that America had been acting a little odd. He saw that America didn’t really react normally when England would yell at him and tell him his ideas were ridiculous, he didn’t even flinch when whoever was next to him in that meeting started yelling at whoever was across from them. Thankfully, America was seated right across from Germany in nearly every meeting so far so he was able to get a good look whenever he needed to, to see if anything was seriously wrong, which Germany had suspected for a while now.

But today was just another day. Another day for another long, loud meeting. But today wasn’t his turn to present; today’s was America’s.

Germany watched as America got his things ready, sorting out his papers and laying them before himself to make sure he read the right ones and picked up the right ones at the right times. Despite what everyone thought, America is actually very organized. His home isn’t as organized as Germany would like but his office definitely is. Things were filed away in the right places, he had a neat desk and even a timetable for himself.

Startled out of his thoughts from the sudden screaming and shouting, he looked up at America with confused eyes and saw that his trousers were now un-done, he had his hand over his mouth and was very red- And were those tears he could see? The German stood up quickly, his eyes wide and his mouth open to ask what had happened and what all the commotion was about, but before he could say anything, America bolted out the door and down the hall.

From what he could hear before he left to run after America, his trouser button had popped off and flew into someones eye and despite how funny it sounded, America looked absolutely devastated and everyone around him had noticed. Germany could hear people asking if America was okay and if they should go after him, they were asking where the button was and someone offered to tell America that they would sew it back on for him when they saw him next ( _how kind_ , he thought).

As Germany ran down the hall, looking through the many doors and empty rooms, he thought about what everyone was saying back at the meeting hall. Everyone was genuinely worried. They all sounded so very, very worried. He could remember hearing England shouting, saying he should go see if America was okay but France and someone else seemed to be holding him back, telling him that they saw Germany going out after him. He was glad that no one would bother them, it was about time that he could finally talk to America alone.

He finally found the room after passing the door and hearing sobs and sniffles coming from inside. Pushing open the door gently, he cringed when the door creaked and gave him away. America turned around quickly and looked the other nation dead in the eyes and what Germany saw made his heart drop.

America’s face was bright red and he had the saddest look on his face, fat tears streaking down his cheeks. His nose was running, and he would wipe at it every few seconds, sniffling, Although that wasn’t his fault, it came with the whole “im crying and cant stop” package. He had also noticed that America had a large rip going up the side of his trouser leg, something he mustn't have noticed when he was still among all of the commotion back with everyone else.

They both stood still for a few quiet moments, neither country saying a single word, just the sounds of America’s sobbing filled the empty room (bar the table America was leaning on that had his glasses and a few scraps of paper on). Germany, for once, didn’t know what to do. He was used to Italy rushing to him in tears but he would get over it very quickly and would then go off to do his own thing once again, but America wasn’t Italy so he would have to do this carefully.

“America..” He began, speaking softly to not scare him away, “Im very sorry for what happened back at the meeting room. Are you okay?”

The nation in question just stared at him for a few quiet seconds before asking in a sad voice that broke Germany’s heart, “And why would you care..?”

“I care because you.. Because you are clearly distressed. I mean- No, you’re upset. You’re in tears and that- What happened, was obviously very embarrassing. And i understand, having something like that was probably horrible to go through but- Just listen for a moment and- And you’ll understand!” Germany was going all-out, wanting to fully explain everything, all while slowly walking towards america as if the other country was a startled dog ready to flee at any given moment.

“Im listening.”

As America wiped away at his face, Germany pulled out a chair and pointed for the tearful nation to sit. And so he did. Germany explained that everyone saw that what had happened clearly embarrassed him and they were all wanting to help. America looked confused but Germany didn’t stop to explain. He continued talking, saying how he heard someone was offering to sew his trousers back up, other countries had said they would come and comfort him! They really did care about America more than they mentioned and they didn’t hate him as much as they said they did.

The teary blonde had begun to calm down, or at least it seemed like it. He was quiet, far too quiet, and just.. Stared at Germany. He didn’t move, he didn’t speak. He just stared. Beginning to feel rather uncomfortable, Germany coughed into his fist and asked: “So are you okay now?”

Without even a few seconds to get an answer, America had wrapped his arms tightly around Germany (and Germany doing the same, albeit hesitantly), whispering a Thank You into his shoulder before the tears started up again, soaking into his shirt. The two stayed there for a while and Germany actually didn’t mind. He found that America gave rather good hugs, even if his arms would tighten up every now and then, America apparently forgetting that he had super-human strength. But at least America got to laugh when he squeezed the German country and heard his back click.  
  
They talked for a while longer, America explaining that he had been feeling pretty self-conscious lately and people picking on him for his weight and his looks really wasn’t helping. So when his button popped as he breathed out, he was humiliated, even more so when his trouser leg ripped as he ran down the hall.

Back in the meeting room, everyone was still worried. There was now a more quiet chatter going on, some people talking about other things, some people wondering where America and Germany had gotten to. They didn’t have to wonder for long though, as the two walked in after a twenty minute chat. America had an ill feeling in his stomach, having to walk into a room full of people, his face still bright red and streaked, and with his trousers open, his jacket not doing much to cover himself up, and the rip up his leg getting bigger with every other step.

He didn’t expect people to suddenly start asking questions, wanting to know if he was okay, where they went off to and- Greece had offered America his blanket he bought to meetings with him, Italy asking him if he’d like a nice bowl of pasta to eat as he settled down again. He really didn’t expect this and the entire room went quiet again in shock as he started to sniffle again.

France piped up first, “We are sorry if this is too much for you, you may go sit down if you’d like. We know this has been a stressful week and that must have just- Just.. Are you laughing?”

And indeed he was, America was cheerfully laughing, tears still rolling down his face and everyone looking at him with wide eyes. America, through his laughter, looked to his side at Germany. “Thank you” He told him once again and went to go sit down with everyone, a wide smile on his face when he finally acknowledged that they really did care.

Germany looked on among the many countries, a faint smile on his face. Although it was pretty much unknown to the other countries how much Germany actually cared for them. But he did. He cared far much more than they knew.


End file.
